


5 times Denmark accidentally set something on fire and 1 time Norway did

by llamabunnybird



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 5+1 Things, Denmark is dumb sometimes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Normal Life, Norway doesn't get enough credit for the shit he deals with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamabunnybird/pseuds/llamabunnybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure Denmark isn't the best at paying attention to things but why does it always end in fire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Denmark accidentally set something on fire and 1 time Norway did

They were sitting in a longboat the first time. Sweden was glaring at the men rowing while Finland was watching the horizon for the others. They should be meeting up Norway and Denmark any moment now. They were expecting a great fleet of longboats. What they found instead was some long boats with the rest on fire and Norway’s troll using Denmark to beat out the flames. Sweden sighed “It’s go’na be a long six months” he muttered as they pulled aside to the boat Norway was standing on sullenly.   
“What happened Norway!!” Finland asked as he hopped over to the other long boat.   
“The idiot decided he wanted to practice shooting flaming arrows”   
“oh”   
And really? That said it all  
O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
The next time Denmark had actually not been doing anything foolish. Well mostly. Sort of? They had been in battle and were winning. Having finally decided to put the upstart Caterpillar in his place they had been raiding villages along the coast all summer. Raiding meaning of course the general sacking of villages and thus the allowable setting of things on fire. What was generally not part of that was the setting of valued items on fire. Valued items such as the stock of grain they could use in their frozen land in the north. Grain which was flammable. One accidentally dropped lantern latter and Denmark was debating about whether he should just head back north or if he could outrun Norway’s trolls if he stayed.   
As he was used once again to beat out the flames he resolved to remember that next time running north would be a better idea. 

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
*thunk* *thunk* *thunk*   
Denmark bounced a ball off the wall of his chamber “I don’t see what Sweden was so upset about” he muttered throwing the ball harder against the wall.   
“You’re an idiot” Norway said simply as he looked through the paper work on the table “And an even bigger idiot for letting him leave”   
“I didn’t let him. He sortta just stepped over me”   
Norway snorted “stepped is the new term for beaten down and unable to get up?”  
Denmark threw the ball at Norway   
Of course between Norway and his Troll the ball didn’t hit him. What it did hit was the candle on the desk.   
By this point Norway was used to random flames and just dumped a glass of water on it. “I am not cleaning that up” he stated “and I need to go check on Iceland” and he stalked out of the room leaving his troll to glare at Denmark until he finally dragged himself off the bed and began cleaning up. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o  
“ Can I please set it on fire?”   
“Not yet” Norway snapped the “others aren’t in place yet!”  
Denmark grumbled as he burrowed into his coat “Why can’t that kid just go home and conquer someone else”   
Norway rolled his eyes “Did we ever go home Den?”   
“Nope!”  
“Exactly” Norway snapped “Now shut up and get ready to set that tank on fire!”   
“You do know it’s weird to actually be allowed to set something on fire” Denmark commented as he settled on his stomach and got ready to launch the bomb onto the tanks below.  
Norway resisted pushing his face into the snow “ that’s because normally you don’t ask and the things you set on fire are things that should not be set on fire”.  
Denmark caught sight of the signal from one of their resistance members. “Well now can I set Germany on fire?” he nodded down at the blond haired man tinkering with the engine of the tank that had ‘accidentally’ stopped.   
Norway smirked “Yes you can”  
0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o  
On of Sealand’s favorite things about living with Sweden and Finland was when Denmark visited well Uncle Denmark now anyway. Skipping along after him he carried the fishing poles as Denmark bickered with Norway.   
“I don’t see why you had to tag along”   
“Sven and Tino didn’t think you could go fishing without a disaster”  
“It’s fishing what could go wrong? I’ve been fishing for hundreds of years”  
“And how many of those times have you ended up in the water or off flirting with some Näcken” Norway snapped.   
“hey!” they ignored Sealand as they began bickering in Norwegian “HEY” they stopped.   
“What’s a Näcken?” Sealand asked terribly mangling the pronunciation of the word.   
“A water sprite” Norway said shortly as he tipped the row boat over and began dragging it to the water. “And your Uncle has a terrible tendency to listen to them”   
“Hey!” Denmark protested looking up from where he was looking for the oars “They sound nice and that’s how you learned to play the violin so well Nor!”  
Norway made a non-committal sound as he pulled the oars off the dock. And Sealand looked at him with wide eyes “You learned to play the violin from a fairy?”  
“Sprite” Norway corrected as they got into the boat.   
The morning passed quickly with several herring being caught. Then the unthinkable happened. Denmark had brought spare batteries for the radio. Denmark had also brought steel wool to scrub the algae off the boat later that day (he owed Sven a favor). Denmark had tossed them in the bag with everything else.   
Noon saw the soggy trio sitting on the dock with the blackened rowboat half in the water.   
“And this is why they didn’t let you take him fishing alone” Norway said sulkily as he wrung out his hat. “Peter.”   
“Yes Uncle Norway?”  
“You can push Denmark in the water if you want”  
*splash*  
O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
+1  
Norway sighed as he cleaned up the kitchen. Iceland had come over earlier that day and now the kitchen was looking like a tornado had come through. Finally finishing he put the tea on and waited. Sure enough within minuets Denmark was knocking on the door. “Come in” he called pulling a tin of biscuits off a shelf.   
“Hey Nor!”   
“What do you want Denmark” Norway said resigned as he pulled out 2 mugs.   
“Can I borrow your troll?”  
The mugs smashed  
“what?”  
“well Sweden’s being annoying”  
The ensuing debate over the proper and ethical use of magical creatures (“Really Denmark this is why they don’t listen to you” ) lead to the complete forgetting of the tea which lead to the water evaporating which lead to the kettle catching fire.   
And that was enough of a distraction that Norway and Denmark stopped bickeing in order to put it out. Then Denmark started snickering.   
Norway glared at him balefully as he threw the remains of his kettle in the trash  
“Wasn’t me this time Nor!”   
“Denmark leave before I set the troll on you”

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly i don't own hetalia. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
